Diet
by sehon-ey
Summary: "Terserah kalau pengen diet, ataupun pengen menggemukkan badan. Karna, aku sih pengen hanya Jihoon." Bae Jinyoung / Park Jihoon. Produce 101 season 2. Rnr juseyooo


**Diet**

sehon-ey

Bae Jinyoung / Park Jihoon ( PRODUCE 101)

BL! dont like dont read~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bae Jinyoung memandang datar ke arah sang kekasih yang hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tanpa memakannya sesuap pun. "Kau tidak makan, hyung?" ujarnya jengah. Ia meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya di piringnya, lalu mengambil sendok kekasihnya yang menyendokkan sesuap kemudian menyodorkan ke arah kekasihnya. "Makan, Jihoon- _ie_." Katanya telak dengan nada datar namun Jihoon tahu bahwa Jinyoung tengah memerintah secara halus untuk makan.

Lalu dengan enggan ia membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan Jinyoung menyuapinya. " _Akhwu sedhngh diehthh,"_ gumamnya sambil memaksakan menguyah dengan cepat, pipinya menggembung dengan lucu.

Jinyoung menyerngit bingung karna kekasihnya berbicara dengan tidak jelas. "Aku engga denger," jawab Jinyoung lalu ngusap ujung bibir Jihoon yang makan dengan barbarnya, membuat makanannya berserakan di sekitar bibirnya. "Makannya pelan-pelan.' katanya lalu mengusap pipi Jihoon dengan pelan seolah Jihoon adalah benda rapuh. " Tadi hyung bilang apa?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Mau minum dulu," ujar Jihoon sambil memegang tenggorokannya yang seret, Jinyoung dengan sigap menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang dengan sigap di ambil oleh Jihoon dan meminumnya langsung dengan buru-buru.

"Jadi, tadi hyung bilang apa?" tanyanya Jinyoung lagi, ketika melihat Jihoon sudah meminum minumannya.

"Aku sedang diet." Cicitnya pelan sambil mengarahkan matanya ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan Jinyoung yang pasti akan marah mengetahui dirinya pakai acara ingin diet segala. Jinyoung itu paling tidak suka Jihoon telat makan, apalagi ia tahu mau diet. Pasti di marahin!

Jihoon dapat mendengar helaan nafas kesal kekasihnya. "Untuk apa diet?" tanyanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa, tapi hawa dari Jinyoung lebih memancarkan sesuatu yang _gelap._ "Bisa menjawabku tidak?" _Nah, kan! Jinyoung sedang marah!_ Pikir Jihoon, ia menunduk diam-diam sambil bergumam yang tidak jelas hanya ia sendiri yang tahu.

"Beratku enam puluh satu kilo, Jinyoung." ujarnya memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Lantas apa masalahnya?" balas Jinyoung tak mau kalah.

"Terlalu gendut!" balas Jihoon lagi, dan lagi.

"Kau bahkan harus menambah dua kilo lagi agar berat badanmu ideal, sayang." ujar Jinyoung dengan lembut sambil mengusap jemari milik Jihoon dengan pelan.

Jihoon menyipitkan matanya merasa kesal karna perkataan Jinyoung yang menginginkannya menaikkan berat badan. "Lihat pipiku, Jinyoung-ah!" ujarnya menunjuk-nujuk pipi _chubby_ nya, apalagi Jihoon menambahkan dengan mengembungkan pipinya yang semakin terlihat _chubby_.

 _Menggemaskan!_ Pikir Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengulum senyumnya tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya yang _terlalu cute_ dengan apa yang di lakukannya tanpa sadar. Itu yang Jinyoung suka dari Jihoon, ia selalu saja berlaku _cute_ tanpa di buat-buat dan tanpa ia sadari. "Lucu kok, aku jadi pingin cium." Jawabnya santai., sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Seolah saat ini mereka sedang hanya berdua, padahal saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ramainya para trainee untuk makan siang.

 _Jinyoung kurang ajar! Apa-apaan dengan tatapan itu! Ketampanannya juga sialan!_ desis Jihoon dalam hati memaki ketampanan sang kekasihnya.

Pipi Jihoon sudah memerah sampai telinga mendengar perkataan Jinyoung yang spontan apalagi posisi Jinyoung yang menopang kepalanya dan menatapnya intens membuat Jihoin risih juga salah tingkah.

"Hoi," tiba-tiba kursi mereka di isi oleh Samuel dan Daehwi yang tau-tau membawa nampan di samping mereka.

Jinyoung melirik sekilas dan tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menatap Jihoon yang masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Jinyoung.

"Mari makan hyung," ujar Daehwi kepada Jihoon, yang di angguki oleh Jihoon plus dengan senyuman andalannya.

"Kau yakin bisa makan sebanyak itu, Daehwi-ah?" Tanya Samuel terdengar khawatir, ia menatap porsi makanan Daehwi yang lebih banyak dari pada biasanya. "Kau tidak perlu menaikkan berat badan kok." Sambungnya lagi yang di jawab gelengan keras dari Daehwi.

Jinyoung menoleh. "Daehwi ingin menaikkan berat badan?"

"Hu-uh," jawabnya singkat, yang di angguki juga oleh Samuel.

Jinyoung melirik ke arah Jihoon.

"Apa!?" jawab Jihoon sengit, ia tahu Jinyoung akan berkata _'lihat-tuh-daehwi'_ lebih baik ia potong dulu kan? "Aku sama Daehwi kan beda, coba lihat pipiku!"

"Kan sudah aku bilang, tidak ada yang masalah dengan itu. Malah menambah dirimu menjadi cute."

Jihoon mendecak kesal. _Pipi seperti ini di bilang cute?_

Samuel dan Daehwi terkekeh melihat interaksi keduanya. "Benar kok kata Jinyoung hyung," jawab mereka serempak.

Jihoon semakin mendecak kesal tidak terima, _ia kalah lagi._ Kapan sih pernah memang saat ia melawan Jinyoung? "Sekali saja," ujarnya dengan nada memohon. Matanya membulat lucu sesekali mengedip membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kucing yang menggemaskan, tangannya mendekap jemari Jinyoung dan menatapnya mengiba mengharapkan Jinyoung luluh dengan tatapannya itu. "Sekali saja— _biarkan aku diet, hmmmn? Ya ya ya Jinyoung-ah?"_ ia mengayun-ngayun nada bicaranya, menggunakan aegyo andalannya. Ia jamin, hanya perlu satu kali saja aegyo ini di luncurkannya Jinyoung akan tunduk.

Jinyoung menghela nafas pasrah, tanda ia menyerah. Ia seolah sudah mengangkat bendera putih tinggi-tinggi tanda tidak sanggup menahan gejolak tubuhnya untuk mendekap tubuh Jihoon sekarang ini, untung saja ada meja yang membatasi mereka berdua. _Siapa sih yang kuat ketika berhadapan dengan Jihoon yang super imut ini?_ Jawabnnya adalah _tidak ada._ Sekuat apapun dirimu, kau akan takluk.

 _Sama seperti Jinyoung_ yang takluk dengan segala pesona milik Jihoon.

Jinyoung sudah takluk dari pandangan dan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Oke," ujarnya Jinyoung pasrah, Jihoon mulai mengembangkan senyumannya. "Terserah kalau pengen diet, ataupun pengen menggemukkan badan," jawabnya acuh. Lalu ia memajukan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Jihoon. "Karna, aku sih pengen hanya Jihoon." Jawabnya dengan senyum malu-malu lalu menyisir rambutnya kebelakang.

"Haish, ingin muntah aku mendengarnya." Desis Samuel sambil berlagak seolah menutup mulutnya karna ingin muntah.

Jihoon memajukkan tubuhnya sekilas, mengecup bibir Jinyoung sekilas juga. Cepat sekali, bibir mereka hanya menempel tipis tapi sukses membuat senyum Jinyoung merekah sempurna. "Hehe, aku juga pengen Jinyoung saja deh." ujar Jihoon sambil terkekeh kecil.

Bagaimana bisa Jinyoung tidak jatuh hati dengan seorang Park Jihoon?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

agak ooc ya? Tapi ya, jinyoung itu sebenarnya engga terlalu pemalu kok kalau aku perhatiin, apalagi pas senyum (aku jingkrak-jingkrak) Terus kan pas kelompok battle group mereka milih siapa centernya, kan mereka pada nyebut jihoon itu 'jihoon-ie' DAN AKU DENGER (PENDENGARAN AKU SEMOGA ENGGA BERMASALAH) JINYOUNG JUGA NYEBUT 'JIHOON-IE'

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY HEARTUUUUUU;(

Jinyoung engga bisa focus karna liatin Jihoon mulu:(

sama kaya samuel daewhi heuheuheu:3

 **\- KANG DANIEL SEMEABLE DADDYABLE BOYFRIENDABLE BANGET ASDFGHJKL HUHUHUHUHU :'''''(((**

Jangan lupa reviewnya hehehe!


End file.
